poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The search for Mighty Eagle/The Lake of Wisdom
This is how the search for Mighty Eagle/The Lake of Wisdom goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie. gang climbs the mountain Ryan Tokisaki: hit on the head with a rock kicked by Bomb Hey, watch it! Chuck (Angry Birds): If there is a Mighty Eagle, how come we don't ever hear his battle cry? Thunder Streak: I don't know. Red (Angry Birds): Me too. Bomb (Angry Birds): Maybe we have. Gloriosa Daisy: I would love to hear one. Mattis T. Monkey: What would a Mighty Eagle Battle Cry sound like, Chuck? Chuck (Angry Birds): I don't know. But, I got an idea. Maybe something like AHHHHHHHHHHH! Evil Adam: No. Bomb and I think it's more like... Caw-caw! Caw-caw! Bomb (Angry Birds): Cause that's what's it's more like. Scientifically. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Here's my version. RRRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!! Thomas: No. It's more like this: PEE-CHOO, PEE-CHOO!!!! Ryan F-Freeman: That is good, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks. Ryan Tokisaki: Pichu is a Pokémon, OpThomas Prime. Not a bird. But, I think it sounds like this. OOHHH-WAAAAAA!!!!!! BWAAAAAA!!!!! Streak nods and hugs Kuryan Thunder Streak: Thanks. Ryan Tokisaki: You're welcome. I hope you have a human form, Moon fan. Later Chuck (Angry Birds): Oh I got one. CAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Cool one. Thunder Streak: Not a chance, Yellow. I think it sounds like... HIYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! uses his magic to turn Thunder Streak into his EG form Ryan F-Freeman: Not bad, Moon Lover. Great effort. Cody Fairbrother: No, bro. It's a bit more like this: SQUAWK, SQUAWK! Thunder Streak: What's happened to me? Ryan F-Freeman: I turned you to a human. Evil Ryan: And I think what Bomb thinks and My Little Pony: Megatronus' revenge, that Mighty Eagle Battle cry goes like... are climbing a cliff Bomb (Angry Birds): Hay-oo-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! still Bomb (Angry Birds): Hay-oo-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! still Bomb (Angry Birds): Hay-oo-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! on Evil Ryan: That's about it. Right? Sci-Ryan: No. Chuck told me that it's a little more calm. Just a little bit more majestic like... One second. AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! One second. AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! on Bomb (Angry Birds): HEEEEAAAAAAAYYYYY HEALALULULULULULULU!!!!! Crash Bandicoot: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Thunder Streak and yells in his earAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! Thunder Streak:﻿ QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK!!!! Bertram T. Monkey: ODETTE'S WORLD!!! on Bertram T. Monkey: BWACK-BWACK-BWACK!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Stop making Mighty Eagle noises! King Chrystalize: Jeez. It's like running a nursery in Odette's world. Red (Angry Birds): Absolute childcare. Chuck (Angry Birds): sing-song Someone has anger issues. Sonata Dusk: Duh. I think Ryan needs a taco. climb to the top and find they are on the wrong mountain Crash Bandicoot: This is, uh.... This is the wrong mountain. Matau T. Monkey: What!? That's it? We came all this way, just to get to climb to the top of the wrong end of the rock pile!? words echoes through the mountains Crash Bandicoot: Where is Sierra when you need her? Red (Angry Birds): My caps are killing me, Matau. climb the other mountain and look over a lake nearby. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. That is simply... Un... real. Evil Anna: It must be... Sci-Ryan: The Lake of Wisdom! [laughs Guys! Come have a look! This is what both my and Chuck's moms talk about! Chuck (Angry Birds): Uh-huh. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. a sip of the water It's real. others join them Bomb (Angry Birds): Be honest. Do I sound any wiser? Chuck (Angry Birds): Oh, way wiser. You were kind of dumb before. I can say that now. Wreck-It Ralph: Wow. It's awesome. Matau T. Monkey: This water is not a lie. I can feel the smartness and wisdom circling in me. Ryan F-Freeman: Matau. Nobodies here. Ranyx: He means no one used this place in years. friends jump in and start swimming Bertram T. Monkey: Get out of there! others do a swim stunt Ranyx: Oh boy. spits in Matau's mouth Ryan Tokisaki: Don't spit in his mouth! spits it back into Chuck's Red (Angry Birds): Don't spit it back! looks as if he's about to swallow Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Matau. Don't swallow it. does Ryan F-Freeman: Yuck! Red (Angry Birds): in disgust Chuck and Matau water-ski, Ryan and the others hear a roar and hide behind a rock Ryan Tokisaki: Huh? Moon Lover! Hide! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan